


ABO组Jonathan/Randy的故事

by Yoyo1996



Series: Jon/Stephen的ABO故事系列 [2]
Category: Fake News, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, I really don't know how to tag this story..., M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: 一堆Character study和被袭击后迅速发情的Randy的急救故事 ;)（可衔接暴躁组的故事）





	ABO组Jonathan/Randy的故事

 

 -

 

 前面都是开脑洞的聊天记录：

（私設Randy 的A有在做醫院跟藥廠所以Randy 才能拿著美國禁用的針劑給自己的O病患使用然後被戳的A最後被送到Randy 的A開的醫院所以沒被發現過

他就是個被A寵著又很關心其他O的大婊姐

而且其實Jon 一直覺得Randy 跟Stephen 長得很像個性卻是小倉鼠跟烏鴉的差別這點很微妙而且很好奇到底Randy 的A是什麼樣的人

是啊！就很好奇（然后他的A就是没人知道身份（。

他的A可能是跟Randy 差不多高版本的Jon 吧

而且搞不好比Randy 高，接下來應該會出場一下要叫什麼名字？

 

-最后决定叫Jonathan-

 

Randy是一个倔强而且只喜欢被自己的A碰的旁友

而且Randy的狀況是他不像扣這些普通O一樣被標記以後味道會變淡不會吸引到陌生A(或至少吸引力降低到安全程度),但Randy是被標記結合了以後依然保有原本的味道所以相較之下Randy的味道很強烈會真的引來麻煩

不過Randy 聞起來特甜應該跟思樂冰也脫不了關係就是

总会越喝越甜的，Jonathan应该会经常告诉他他有气味不会变的问题应该让自己别那么甜的，Randy并不打算听话

J：你本來的味道就夠容易引來危險了你還要繼續喝嗎？/Randy ：要是因為別人精蟲衝腦就處罰我自己那就太不值得了（他休息室外大概有思樂冰機）

J大概每天都像观察小动物一样地看着Randy贴小胡子什么的……超可爱（明明是幼稚的举动但是因为O的体质变得很有吸引力？？？

而且自己家的O是戰鬥力超高（以O來說）的傲嬌，其實我在想Randy 上唇可能有個舊疤之類的，以前被A襲擊時留下的，被問煩了而且想讓自己看起來不好惹才貼小鬍子

像這樣小小一個（https://imgur.com/a/63JWV87），但因為在臉上太明顯所以遮起來了

可能是很年輕（可能高中之類開始發情不久）還太大意的時候被襲擊留下的，因為他的味道太明顯引起的，原本可能是撕裂傷（反抗因此被打了）後來變成一個小疤了，之後可能在大學的時候遇到J的

他可能高中才發情，之前都以為自己是B，可能是上課時間或是放學的時候他的味道引來了衝動的A，在學校裏被推倒在地還因為反抗被打，差一點就要被得逞了，但因為味道明顯所以很快就有人來救他

之後Randy 就開始各種武力鍛鍊強化了，至於個性應該原本就那樣，後來對A更兇了就是，後來遇到對他很好的J也沒有改變太多，但配對標記後以為可以輕鬆了就隨便出門了，結果他的味道沒有因此改變

Randy 第一次發現自己居然對陌生A還保有強烈吸引力的氣味的時候應該在公眾場合，察覺自己味道一樣的時候他應該直接開始狂奔找安全的地方要躲起來打電話給J了

 

很好奇他俩恋爱的时候是啥样的，感觉J各种受气包但一直很让着Randy（追的对象在大学被评为最不好惹男O第一名吧哈哈

追的對象被公認最有可能變成單身貴族終生的O，而且對方其實很排斥跟A交往

所以到底是怎么追到的……用思乐冰和用不完的耐心吗？……（“滚，不要再尾随我了！不需要你保护！假惺惺的谁知道你安没安好心！你们A都一个臭德行！”（然后坚持不懈赶不走（？？？

而且每次都保持禮貌距離，送人回宿舍也會遠遠就停下來，後來欠了什麼人情不甘不願的去約會然後就陷進去了

自己or对方发情期近了还会主动回避……？？？Randy问他怎么知道自己发情期的他说每次Randy请假的时间他都记下来然后慢慢就知道什么时候要回避了（这组好像是标准的暖男X傲娇……（虽然不想承认但是Randy肯定喜欢他的气味……反正和别的A不一样而且没那种粗暴的侵略性（？

J:為什麼不吃抑制劑？那不是能阻止發情嗎？/Randy ：我對市面上的藥都過敏，有一種我吃得了的但價格太高了——J是化學系（承囧叔大一專業）後來經營藥廠跟醫院一開始是為了搞出Randy 也能吃的藥

Randy 其實喜歡J的味道，他聞起來像松樹跟迷迭香

R：最烦被人管，离我远一点/J：默默做了一大堆事情但是不说 R：叫你滚你还真的就滚了……妈的回来

J:這個你拿去吃,我把原本會引發過敏的成分去掉了/R:我怎麼知道這不是什麼奇怪的藥...(警戒)/J:真的啦,申請專利過了而且你不是第一個吃的了,我畢業就靠這個了而且大概以後要靠這行維生了/R:???????(衝擊太大一時間什麼惡毒話都說不出來)

然后对方说既然都是医学院的来我这里帮忙好不好（结果越做越大不小心变成了药业巨擘的夫人，过上了思乐冰喝不完的生活（J大概还在致力于研究帮他隐藏气味的方法吧hhhh

擔任了J的O顧問,然後莫名其妙地變成現在的老闆夫人狀態,至今其實兩個人沒真的搞清楚怎走到這一步的,在兩個人第一次一起過發情期的時候Randy就告訴J他其實是貼假鬍子(J:其實大家都知道喔...)還有為什麼要貼假鬍子的原因

J有不像A的包容性跟耐心，然後把這隻小刺蝟養起來了，畢業校友會沒人相信R居然有人要，還有對J無限同情

J最有侵略性跟攻擊性那面都用在工作上了，對自己的O直接腦內轉換所有惡毒話成喵喵喵了

他絕對絕對沒有攻擊性的⋯⋯覺得是真正意義上溫和到會被當成B的那種⋯⋯R應該在學生時代就知道對這個人飆髒話態度惡劣根本沒用吧

根本在對水出拳一樣，但如果R真的因為什麼外物導致攻擊（比如喝醉差點被佔便宜了脫身後J突然從背後抓住他）J也能很輕鬆的靠體力優勢制服他

是啊毕竟A/O的体力差距啥的摆在那儿，R这种容易惹事的性格必须得有人善后并把他打包回去吧

雖然已經是O中戰神了，但發情時對自己的A百依百順

第一次看到Randy 發情簡直不敢相信這是同一個人，還是Randy 打電話要他來的

对我也觉得是Randy主動叫他去的！（突然覺得J就是會躲去陽台不趁人之危的人⋯⋯（但是他完全會錯意最後還要被對方撲倒了才曉得咋回事吧⋯⋯

J:你是需要我幫你帶什麼來？還是你需要看醫生？/Randy ：⋯（直接撲上去親）/J:喔⋯（懂了

之後吃乾抹淨了還很猶豫要不要標記對方，特地暫停了問，被不耐煩的罵了一串還有要他快點咬不要廢話

「不然叫你來幹嘛？你怎麼這麼蠢？」然後被咬到罵不下去了

咬下去的時候就叫出來了

真的標記在衣服會遮到的後頸部位,但她讓J在他中指咬了一圈(Randy把中指放進J嘴裡咬下去),遇到騷擾的A就對對方比中指給對方看咬痕

因為聞起來就是沒標記的O所以常常被騷擾,而且他的工作就是容易被惡意的A針對

跟扣囧相反,Randy這組會變成發情的Randy會受不了J拖拖拉拉又溫和的作法

虽然从性格上来说他需要格外温和的A，但是发情的时候反而会有点困扰对方总是get不到他的需求吧……然后发情的时候自己的判断力又会下降……特别烦233333

Randy:該死的你就用力點!不要拖拖拉拉的!快點給我!(大叫)我真的受得了,你再這樣我就要抓狂了!!

他会气得反过去咬J的（乘骑位吗

應該是背入,要咬標記的話

發情越接近高峰Randy味道應該會越濃,遲早讓J也喪失自制力

一個真的太溫吞了,另一個隨時都往極端衝,大概真的會自己騎上去動

是啊，还没成结的那段时间J一只束手束脚不知道要怎么做又很怕伤害/惹到R，R简直生气伸手去推（这个榆木脑袋一下还推不倒最后大概是J自动倒下去的），然后就骑上去自己动直到对方终于本能上脑夺回主动权为止

J其實心裡挺享受這整個畫面的但說出來肯定會被Randy罵,到A本能自己都覺得這不夠的時候就爬起來自己操,Randy想要模式就是這樣子

成結的時候Randy大概就化掉了,只能勾在J身上哼哼唧唧的

令人犯罪的可爱度……（J肯定喜欢看R乘骑……而且R越到后面越骑不动开始化掉了J就自己接手……

趴在床上被操的時候還回頭一邊喘一邊說"你明明就做得到啊"

之後就直接不吃藥了,發情要開始前J就自動到家門口報到了

然后偶尔让R骑他一下当情趣吗

Randy大概遲早會發現J已經變成刻意要讓它自己來的這件事

对我就是这么想的……但是我觉得他大概也会喜欢这种相处模式的

Randy 如果被J問想不想試試看操自己的A他大概會當機

J会乐意给他上的但是他绝对会怂！

Randy 被口會真的尖叫的那種，就算真的說要操J也絕對在最後關頭退縮說「老子今天饒過你」那種

Randy 沒發情的時候被帶上床應該話很多但還是會很乖（物理上，言語上不是

但是對J來說他有一張potty mouth沒有攻擊力啊？？在他耳朵裡全是喵喵喵啊哈哈哈

大概就是非常嘴硬還要說對方「就這麼點能耐了是吧，我怎麼會選了你這種A」然後被刺激到後太敏感幾乎一秒閉嘴的人⋯⋯

被操到無力然後隔天早上又要趕快出面上班，J看著自己的O貼小鬍子笑啊笑的

他完全可以做全职太太的，但这不是他的性格哈哈哈

醫院全體票選為什麼還沒被開除就是奇蹟第一名的Randy

大概觉得自己A开的医院是自己在管理吧……

的確有一部分是他在管的，比如他的專業相關的部分，剩下的他可以盡情對鬧事的跟病患婊氣而且不管投訴書疊多高都沒關係）

 

-

 

正文（……）：

 

之後他們一樣定期回診，但在一次等待看診時發生了點意外，像Randy 這種專門幫助O的治療師常常會被各種人針對或攻擊，這次就是個案例，有個A不滿Randy 建議尚未被標記的O跟他分手因為他有嚴重暴力傾向，拿針筒攻擊他

 

Randy 在各種意義上都是火力強大的人（嘴巴尤其毒）他把人丟出窗外以後立刻要到隔壁棟找急診，但他只走出治療室就跪下了，Stephen 跟Jon 立刻靠過去關心他，他被針刺到手臂還在流血，但他跪在地上的同時知道剛剛被注射了什麼

 

Jon 是第一個發覺的，他立刻站起來退開，Stephen 看到他的反應才發覺有一種甜味從Randy 身上散發出來,「你發情⋯？！」Stephen 問，「那狗娘養的死鱉三」Randy 臉色潮紅褲子開始出現濕痕「八成是從藥局偷或搶來的管制品」

 

「我要到外面去」Jon 摀著鼻子跑了，整個等候室都是肉桂跟香料還有糖的味道，很顯然那是Randy 的味道，「我桌上有我的手機，幫我拿來」Randy 縮在地上雙手抱胸阻止自己本能的去脫掉衣物「快點！」

 

Stephen 把手機給Randy 時因為藥物引發的發情已經快要完全佔據他的意識了，但他還是拿過手機打給一個叫做Jonathan 的人「出了意外，來我辦公室」他說完就丟下手機跑進自己辦公室旁的休息室把自己獨自反鎖

 

「你還好嗎？」Stephen 敲了反鎖的門，「不好」Randy 聲音聽起來非常軟而且完全沒有平常的婊氣，他喘著告訴Stephen 他需要中和劑不然他沒辦法撐到他的A來，「叫Jon 到隔壁去找藥師拿這種藥」他從門縫塞了一張早就印好數種藥名的紙條，上面有一種被圈起來了「快點」

 

Stephen實在不認為他能把Randy就這樣丟著,畢竟一個失去控制力的O在公眾場合獨處很危險,他拿著紙條往外跑找到在門口透氣的Jon,「去隔壁找藥師拿這種藥」Stephen對Jon說「現在就去!!」他把人推了一把也不讓對方問問題就把人趕走了,他折回去找Randy告訴他Jon已經去拿藥了

 

「到時候別讓他進來」Randy的聲音非常不一樣,就好像他平常那種討人厭的婊氣說話方式是裝出來的一樣「你千萬不要讓任何A進來這裡」,「我知道,我也是O我知道」Stephen用安撫的語氣對他說「你需要什麼嗎?」,「藥還有我的A,就只有這些」Randy說「媽的老子居然還會中這種招」

 

Stephen聽到Jon叫他就往外跑看到上氣不接下氣的Jon拿著一小袋東西交給他,Stephen回到Randy休息室外「我要怎麼把東西給你?」,「門下面有個貓門」Randy說「從哪裡把東西給我」,Stephen照做了以後不用多久就聽到Randy罵娘了,「我需要你幫忙」Randy說

 

Stephen試著開門但門依然是鎖的,「我進不去」Stephen說,「你確認門那邊沒有別人嗎?」Randy喘著氣問,「我很確定」.「進來」Randy開了一下門Stephen抓緊機會進去以後發現這間休息室絕對是為了這種狀況準備的,窗戶完全密閉而且空調獨立於整棟大樓之外,還有柔軟的地毯

 

Randy躺在地上一堆抱枕裡面,地毯本身就夠厚夠軟了,就好像整間休息室就是一張大床一樣,「幫我」Randy爬起來把東西塞給Stephen「那個笨蛋居然拿針劑給我」Randy沒辦法專注在注射上,他隨時都會失去對精細動作的控制,「我不會用」Stephen拿著針筒不知所措

 

「把我的手壓在桌上,找個位置插進去注射就行了,重點是要全部注射進去」Randy說「快點!!」,Stephen緊張的照做了,Randy之後按著自己的脈搏確認藥效有充分發揮,縮在地毯上咬著自己的手背讓自己分心,Stephen被Randy的氣味薰得昏頭,聞起來就像他沒被標記過一樣

 

Stephen往Randy的方向移了點「別緊張我只是要摸你的體溫是不是正常」他把手放在Randy的後頸,他的體溫很高但已經從注射前的異常高溫降到發情的體溫,Randy撥開了他的手「我知道你在找什麼,我有被標記」Randy說「我是少數體質,被標記後我的味道不會改變,所以我要很小心」

 

在Stephen陪伴Randy的時候他不得不承認Randy的意志力非常誇張,換作是他的話現在應該已經想辦法找Jon來或者自己動手操自己了,Randy只是抱著跟自己一樣大的抱枕躺在地上,臉埋在枕頭裡不自覺的磨蹭枕頭,Stephen覺得哪裡怪怪的,然後他才注意到Randy的小鬍子不見了....

 

「咦？？？」Stephen从枕头上小心滴捏起那片假胡子「这是贴上去的？」，Randy看起来没心思分心于他，他非常专注才能坚持不脱了自己的衣服，Stephen注意到他的上唇有一个小小的白色的疤，看起来像曾经是撕裂伤，小胡子大概是用来遮这个的，然后他听到门外有脚步声

 

「開門」門外的人拍著門板說,「等一下喔」Stephen要起身的時候被Randy抓住腰帶強行拽回地上摔個四腳朝天,「別開」很神奇的還有意識的Randy說「那不是我的A」,Stephen本來要問他的A長怎樣門外的人叫得更大聲要求開門而且開始踹門,Stephen非常害怕地看著門不斷被衝撞

 

一種刺鼻的強烈的氣味漸漸從外面滲入，那不是Jon 的味道Stephen 緊張的轉頭看Randy ，「指紋鎖加對付精神病患用的封鎖門，憑他打不開的」Randy 雖是這麼說但還是從角落的櫃子拿出兩根對A用的強效注射劑並給了Stephen 一根「以防萬一」Randy 說

 

「Jon ！」Stephen 突然想起「他應該要在入口啊！」，「被藥物暫停生殖週期的A會對O發情的味道反感，這是這種藥有效的原因之一，尤其是陌生O，他大概去廁所吐了」Randy 不自在的調整坐姿，他的長褲已經濕了大半，門外有別的味道「媽的，又來了一個」

 

要求開門的命令跟咒罵沒有停過，即使Stephen 不是專業的也聽得出來這兩個A已經失心瘋了，Randy 看起來對此相當有經驗，「你看起來異常冷靜」Stephen 說，「第一次發情就被攻擊了」Randy 指著嘴唇上的疤「後來也有幾次差點被得逞，我的味道引起不少麻煩」

 

「所以你的休息室⋯」Stephen 盯著門繼續對話，「是考慮了所有意外可能性來裝潢的」Randy 手上的注射器掉了「我沒辦法⋯拜託不要把在這裡看到的任何事說出去⋯」Randy 終於到了極限縮在地上試著解開自己的領帶但現在的大腦讓他無法執行精細動作，他同時試著解開皮帶也失敗了

 

Stephen 看著Randy 笨手笨腳的模樣忍不住伸手去幫他解開領帶，Randy 扯著皮帶解不開他也出手幫忙了，他也發現了原因,Randy 的皮帶是特殊扣環的，如果硬扯是解不開的，只有特定角度打得開，他試了幾次才解開，Randy 立刻脫了長褲

 

Randy 的白襯衫下擺也濕了，他的灰色內褲被染成深灰色，然後在Stephen 和他對上眼的時候Randy 似乎恢復了一點理性停止了正要脫內褲的動作，雙手環住Stephen 的腰抱住坐在地上的他，Stephen 任他躺在自己腿上同時對門外保持戒心

 

Stephen 知道發情後的個性有時候會跟本人平常的個性差很多，但他低頭看著把臉埋在他肚子上閉著眼喘氣的Randy 實在很難把這隻小貓一樣的人跟平常的母老虎聯想在一起，而且Randy沒了鬍子看起來⋯超像自己的，Stephen 很確定他倆沒血緣關係但長得簡直是複製貼上

 

以前Jon 就有說過他們長得很像但他沒放在心上，因為Randy感覺上跟自己完全不同，但現在這樣看簡直像雙胞胎，而且Randy 也有一邊聽不見，他摸著Randy 的頭髮安撫他，觸感也很軟，比自己頭髮硬一點，他摸摸他聽不見的耳朵發現背面有疤

 

Stephen 低頭看剛剛摸到的部分，Randy 耳朵遮住的部分有手術痕跡，他應該是後天出了什麼意外或生病才動手術切除了內耳構造的，「你耳朵怎麼了？」Stephen 試著問腦子已經不清楚的人，「撞到⋯高中⋯他們害我撞到牆角⋯」Randy含糊不清的說

 

「跟你嘴上的疤是同一次嗎？你被A攻擊過？」Stephen 問，「嗯，同班同學⋯」Randy 又往Stephen 身上蹭「之後還有⋯太多次了⋯記不⋯」Randy 不停扭動想找一個舒服的姿勢，Stephen 因此注意到他大腿內外側都有長條的疤，看起來是被割傷或刮傷，而且肯定很深

 

「你需要換個姿勢躺下之類的嗎？」Stephen 問平常指揮一切的治療師，對方搖頭抱緊Stephen 的腰繼續把臉埋在他肚子上，Stephen 內傷還沒好這樣其實會讓他下腹悶痛但看在Randy 如果放手可能會控制不了自己的情況上他就忍了

 

Stephen 一邊摸著Randy 的頭安撫他一邊緊盯著門，就算Randy 說這扇門有多強也無法讓他放心，尤其為了交配本能失心瘋的A能造成的破壞往往讓人意外，門外的人暫停了衝撞開始交談，Stephen 才發現外面有三個人不是兩個，他們正在罵彼此太弱還有不許搶

 

他們也在說等下想要幹嘛，同時又繼續踹門，但不用多久就出現了保全的警告聲，"醫院保全都是B"Stephen 不抱希望的想著"別被打死就很好了"，但畢竟是專業的，他聽見好幾發電擊槍的聲音還有一群人說著把人綁起來帶走的話，「裡面的人沒事吧？」一個B說，「沒事」Stephen 回

 

「那我們到外面去看著，順便把這三個帶走」B保全說完就離開了，Randy 的體溫有升高趨勢膚色也越來越紅，他鬆開Stephen 坐起來眼神卻沒有聚焦，手解著白襯衫的扣子，Stephen 看著他的模樣很確定他已經失去自制能力了

 

「Randy 你還知道我在說什麼嗎？」Stephen 拿出剛剛震動的手機，Randy 的A（剛剛打電話的那個Jonathan ）傳了簡訊「Jonathan傳簡訊說他那邊遇到車禍，塞車了可能還要半個小時以上才會到」他看了Randy 「你有聽到嗎？」

 

Randy 看了Stephen 撲了過去，Stephen 被壓在下面看著他，Stephen 知道被藥物引起的發情是短暫而猛烈的，被下藥的O會加速進入發情高峰期，Randy 靠在他脖子上嗅聞，對現在的Randy 而言Stephen 聞起來是個B

 

「Ran..Randy?」Stephen緊張的看著對方,Randy正在解他的皮帶,「我也是O而且你的A就快來了,你能忍一下嗎?」Stephen說完的時候他的褲頭已經被解開了「我知道我聞起來像B但我真的是O,醒一醒」

 

Randy帶著一種奇怪的微笑抓住了Stephen想要推開他的手含住了他的手指,Stephen臉瞬間紅了,Randy一副理所當然的模樣把Stephen的褲子脫了只剩下內褲,他在Stephen胯部磨蹭著想要讓這個B(至少它的本能這麼以為)稍微滿足一下自己

 

Stephen的生殖週期雖然被停下了但那是身為O的部分,他不會發情了但基本的生理反應還在,他無可救藥的發現自己居然真的被弄硬了,Randy和他同時發現了這件事,他對上了Randy已經被本能接管的表情,那是一種看到點心的小狗的眼神,「不,別這樣...」說話的同時內褲也被拉下了

 

Randy早就不知道在什麼時候把內褲脫了跨坐在他身上了,Stephen本來想要推開他但雙手被壓在頭部兩側,這狀況有點像上次Jon發作把他壓在玻璃上的相反版本,但為什麼他老是是被壓那個?

 

Randy壓住他的雙手把他放入自己體內,兩個人都是O來說這種狀況非常難產生,因為各種意義上來說他們兩個的生理構造都不適合這樣幹,Stephen完全插入的時候握緊了拳頭忍住差點冒出來的呻吟聲,而Randy停了下來似乎在困惑為什麼B只有這點大小

 

「Randy我沒辦法」Stephen說到一半Randy就動了起來,而且毫不在意Stephen同時產生的激烈反應,他不斷地扭動是想要掙脫,但Randy的力氣可比他大多了,他鬆開Stephen的雙手壓著他的肩膀把他固定在地上繼續滿足自己的本能,Stephen被刺激沖昏了頭居然什麼辦法都想不到

 

Stephen雙手遮著自己的臉喘著大氣被Randy壓在地上,「oh god STOP !!」Stephen大叫而Randy當然沒有停下,他什麼都聽不到,只管著要讓自己的慾望被滿足,Stephen聲音發抖的呻吟著射了,Randy也發現了這件事也沒停下,他沒有感覺到任何東西被滿足,也沒有讓他的理智被恢復

 

Stephen身體忍不住微微抽動著,因為已經無法繼續維持勃起但過度敏感的陰莖又不斷被刺激讓他接近要哭出來,然後Randy終於直起身讓已經完全軟下的東西滑出體外,Randy意猶未盡地動手試著讓已經疲軟的東西站起來只引得Stephen呻吟腿間什麼反應都沒有

 

Randy坐在Stephen腰上讓Stephen內傷更痛他伸手推開Randy讓他從自己身上下來,Randy變成跪在Stephen腰際但沒有坐在他身上,但推著他的手給了他一些想法,他抓住了Stephen的手

 

Randy拉著他的手往自己腿間去,Stephen反應過來Randy在做什麼的時候他的手指前端已經被Randy插入他體內了,他拉回自己的手但Randy依然想要把他拉回去,Stephen最後還是放棄了,因為Randy正在看他腿間,似乎不是手給他就是他會試著繼續剛剛的事

 

Stephen只能把手指伸出來任由Randy亂來,他不得不說這實在很詭異,他沒想到身為O這輩子居然還真的有機會有同性性經驗(同為O),而且還是在這麼古怪的情況下,Randy又暖又濕滑,他的三根手指都完全插入了他體內,但Randy已經被標記了,如果不是他的A誰來都無法阻止他

 

Randy終於因為不管怎樣都無法滿足還有疲累而放棄的時候Stephen鬆了一口氣從地上起來先到休息室裡的廁所把自己身上沾到的各種體液洗乾淨,但Randy的味道非常濃所以他懷疑接下來幾天他應該都會有Randy的味道,洗好以後才把自己的衣服穿好到休息室去看Randy的狀況

 

Randy躺在地上縮成一球,從他的手看來他剛剛肯定在操自己,他找了條毯子蓋住Randy,現在要他把衣服穿好簡直是不可能的了,他坐在Randy旁邊發呆,突然Randy爬起來專注地看著門,然後是指紋鎖被解開的聲音,一個跟Randy差不多高穿著西裝,長相最好的描述就是比較高的Jon的A出現

 

Stephen看著對方一時間真的不知道要說什麼,「你一定是Stephen吧」對方說「我是Jonathan,Randy和其他朋友都叫我J,你跟Randy真的長得很像」,「詭異的是你跟我的A也長得很像,但他比你矮"一些"」Stephen跟J握手「Randy」J蹲下來對集中注意力看著他的Randy說「回家了喔」

 

J把Randy從地上抱起來,對這個年紀跟身高的A來說抓起一個算是很輕鬆的事,J跟Stephen一起走出去,他把Randy放到車子後座以後轉過頭對Stephen說「我建議你回去好好洗幾次澡,Randy的味道特別容易引來失控的A,這幾天你最好別自己出門」

 

「呃...不至於吧?」Stephen說,「這間院是我開的」J說「很久以前我就拿Randy的樣本測試過了,他的體質如果在其他時代或比較落後的地方大概發情幾次就會被失控的A殺掉了,這是罕見的遺傳缺陷,目前沒有辦法處理,他的味道非常容易導致A的攻擊,你應該有看到他身上的疤吧」

 

「他知道嗎?」Stephen指著在車內的Randy,「我沒有跟他說是遺傳缺陷,他知道他的味道容易引起攻擊,而且標記後味道不會改變,他很小心了,但偶而還是有意外」J靠在車上「這次挺好的,上次被這種強制發情藥物弄到的時候他為了逃離對方弄斷了手腕,他從窗戶跳出去害的」

 

「至少這次是對方被丟出窗外了」Stephen說,「我本來跟他說直接把警衛排在診間外,但他說有些病患會因此不敢來看診,所以...」J聳肩兩手一攤「他才是這方面的專業人士,我尊重他」,「話說既然醫院你開的,這些東西該不會是你弄來的吧」Stephen拿出目前依然違法的對A用針劑

 

「不只是我弄來的還是我發明的」J笑著說「我因為Randy做了很多東西,多到有人以為我是O才這麼專心發明這些,可惜國會的白癡擋下了大部分可以讓O好過一點的東西」他翻著西裝口袋找到一張會員卡一樣的東西給Stephen「這幾間藥局你拿這張卡買O的用品半價,謝謝你照顧Randy」

 

「其實我大概知道Randy做了什麼」J看Stephen因為想到剛剛"照顧"Randy時發生什麼事而臉紅的樣子說「不過你也是O而且一定是Randy沒辦法控制自己所以」他苦笑「抱歉,我沒辦法早點到」,「就當作那完全沒發生,千萬別跟Randy說啊」Stephen立刻說

 

「我不會說的,說了他就會把你轉給別人看診了,因為醫病關係原則之類的」J說「...其實如果你跟你的A有正常的嗅覺,而不是像現在這樣被藥物影響的話你們都會聞得出來你身上Randy味道分布的位置...呃...很明顯地指出發生過什麼事...」,Stephen臉瞬間變成熟蘋果一樣紅

 

「oh god...」Stephen掩面,「裡面有浴室你要不要...」J指著休息室,「不,我要去找Jon,然後直接回家」Stephen說,Stephen兩個禮拜後才告訴Jon這整件事情的經過,「所以說你操了我以外的人啊」Jon一邊喝咖啡一邊說,「對..」Stephen扶額「這算出軌嗎...?」

 

「...你要聽實話嗎?」Jon把茶匙從嘴裡拿出來,Stephen相當無力地請他實話實說「如果不是我現在還在藥物影響下莫名其妙的心如止水,我會說That is fucking hot and somehow really turn me on」

 

「...他的A也說他完全不介意因為我是O,對A來說這難道是很有共識的Turn on點嗎」Stephen眼神略死的說,「老實說相當正中紅心」Jon放下湯匙跟杯子「這個藥太有效了,我聽了這堆東西居然還像聖人一樣心如止水簡直離奇」

 

「所以我們沒事了?」Stephen看起來像鬆了一口氣,「我們本來有什麼問題嗎?」Jon繼續吃他的鬆餅,「因為我..你..Randy..啊算了,你不在意就算了」Stephen洩氣一樣的低頭「算了,無所謂了」,「你真的很介意你上了別人這件事?」Jon問,「我說算了」Stephen說

 

「我真的覺得那不算是出軌,你只是被另一個失控的O當作暫時替代方案而已,真的要說誰該在意應該是Randy的A,既然他都不介意了我們要介意什麼」Jon說「但是可以拜託你一件事嗎?」,「什麼?」Stephen問,「等我們藥都退了你傷也都好了可不可以把整件事重新講一次給我聽」Jon說

 

Stephen臉又瞬間竄紅,低著頭戳他的鬆餅小聲地說「怎麼可能啊..那種事情說第二次...」,「等我們療程結束差不多是我生日」Jon開始惡意賣萌的捧臉看著他「好不好?」,「我到時候考慮一下」Stephen說,「是說Randy真的完全沒印象?」Jon問,「完全沒有,我跟他的A都瞞著他」

 

「難怪我們今天回診他看起來一如以往的...」Jon停在形容詞「婊,這真的不是罵人」,「我了解」Stephen說「倒是知道他經歷過什麼以後我不覺得他個性奇怪了」,「天生容易吸引到麻煩也很可憐啊」Jon說「倒是我以前就跟你說你們兩個長得很像你現在信了吧」,「知道了」

 

「快點吃完回去上班了」Stephen催Jon,「你這樣回去上班沒問題吧?」Jon擔心Stephen的內傷,「沒問題的,我們那邊多的是O跟B,要是我哪裡不舒服他們一定立刻發現的」Stephen說,(畫面切到Randy那),「我再問最後一次,我真的沒把Stephen怎樣嗎?」Randy把他的A固定在椅子上問

 

「你怎麼這麼多疑啊」J微笑著對付他,「在O的醫療和生理領域我是專業的」Randy抓著他的A的領子「那之後我聞了當時包住自己的毯子,我聞到別的O的體液味,而且不是發情的潤滑液,你知道我他媽的在說什麼!!」他用力的搖晃J,「我真的不知道,你去問Stephen吧」J說

 

「他當然否認了!!」Randy說「所以我才要問你啊!!我被別的O上了你絕對會聞到!!」,「依照你平常的習性我覺得是你去騎人家的」J說,「Fuck you!」Randy罵,「你可以試試看啊,我真的願意給你操,但你每次都臨陣退縮」J說「何必這麼在意有沒有發生,還是你其實很想試試跟O...」

 

「一點也不想!!」Randy拿手上的小抱枕砸在J臉上「要不是因為藥物引起異常發情我才不會對別人做這種事!!誰叫你這麼慢才到!!我一點都不想被別人操!!」,「所以其實你有印象吧」J說「你只是想確定自己不是發情昏頭做了怪夢而已,你明明就知道你做了什麼」,「我回去上班了!!」

 

之後Randy拒接J的電話一整天,但在晚上還是傳簡訊提醒J他下個禮拜發情要記得回來還有他絕對不准提起Stephen等等,事件告了一段落,除了之後Stephen必須鉅細靡遺地跟已經脫離藥物導致的聖人狀態的Jon陳述那次的事件之外

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
